Wish upon the One Piece
by hetaliaforever32
Summary: Yeah it's bad. Oh well, R&R plz. I had to delete and re-upload this. not much better than the first one :P Rated T for language
1. Adventure starts

Idea inspired by a story I read. Probably bad but hey, I'm okay with people liking it too.

Written for a friend.

XX

She took a deep breath and rocketed up the stairs. All her chores had been finished and now she just wanted to do one thing. Watch One Piece until she was forced to stop.

"Lena, don't make so much noise!" her mom called out. Lena rolled her eyes at that comment.

Her mom hated noise and constantly reminded everyone of that fact. So what if she made noise, not like anyone cared what she was doing anyway. The only time she was noticed was if she was messing with someone else's life. Everyone who had ever met this girl would say she was annoying. She always talked non-stop, never listened when she was told to do something, and never shut up about anime.

Lena didn't really care what people thought though. She did what she wanted to and that was that.

"Stupid mom" she grumbled, "I can make as much noise as I fucking want to". She opened the door to her room and just looked at it for a minute.

The room was centered around the only thing that Lena really liked in her room. Her computer. The blinds were pulled shut to prevent sun from reflecting of the screen and the desk, which the computer sat on, was angled so that she could see her door in case her brother dropped in for a visit and needed to be thrown out but turned so that she could quickly flip to another tab if her parents entered and she was on a site like .

Closing the door behind her, she let out a sigh and relaxed. Her room was her treasure and joy. No one could judge her in here and she was free from all worries. Walking to her desk in a routine way, she turned the computer on and swiftly found the anime site she had grown so attached to. All of the episodes had been watched countless times but she still found enjoyment in them. One of her favorite episodes was the one where the Straw Hats reached the Shaboady Arc, half way through the grand line. The whole thing was just so cool she had to watch it again.

"Man, I wish I could be in One Piece" she mumbled absentmindedly, "Then maybe I could have some real fun. But of course that will never happen in a million years".

Suddenly, gold colored mist filled the room. It smelled faintly of the sea and was very calming. Actually it was a bit TOO calming.

"Ugh, what the hell…" Lena whispered starting to fall asleep, "what is… going… on". And with that she fell into a deep sleep.

XX

If you like please tell me. If it is good enough I will continue it.


	2. Awake or asleep?

Let's see how much I fail this time. YAY! Fail time :D

Disclaimer: Still do not own the show or characters.

XX

A voice broke through the bubble of sleep Lena was encased in. "… hey… are you alright?" the voice hesitantly asked. Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"HEY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" the voice was louder this time. Lena heard a thwack, like something being hit. "You idiot, don't yell at an injured person!" another voice said. Again with the familiarity.

"Ouch! Why did you have to hit me Nami?" complained the first voice. Wait…. NAMI?

Her eyes flew open and she gasped at the sight above her. All around her were the Straw Hat pirates. Brook, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Zoro, and Luffy.

"Oh look, she woke up." Luffy said, "See Nami. It did help." He stuck his tongue out at her earning him another thwack. "Your stupidity still amazes me…" Nami sighed, "Hey. How are you feeling?" It took Lena a moment to realize that the question was for her.

"Um… fine…" she whispered, "Um… I think I died though." The crew looked at her strangely. She realized how stupid that sounded but really didn't care at the moment.

"Can you sit up or are you hurt anywhere?" Chopper asked from behind Zoro. She blinked and then sat up. "Nope, I don't think I'm hurt." Lena said hesitantly. "Well since you seem fine, can you tell us who the hell you are then?" Zoro spoke in a slightly pissed voice. "Don't you dare talk to a lady that way, shitty marimo!" Sanji yelled as he kicked Zoro. "What is it to you, ero-cook?" Zoro growled as he unsheathed his swords, "Wanna fight?"

Lena watched this whole thing, eyes wide and mind racing. Realization swept over her in an instant and before she could stop herself she yelled "HOLY SHIT!" Everyone looked at her again but this time she didn't care.

"W-what's w-wrong?" Usopp stuttered. She looked around and then looked at the crew. The only response that Usopp got was Lena smiling wider than she ever had before. She had entered the world of One Piece.

"Wh-why are you smiling like that?" Usopp said from behind Zoro. She didn't answer for a few seconds. Then she took a deep breath and said "I'm smiling because… this is the best day ever." Lena exclaimed, smile still stuck on her face. Maybe today would be interesting and fun after all.

XX

So, what do you think? Continue? Stop?


	3. And you though it couldn't be more weird

This is more fun than I thought it would be!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters (I don't know if I should do this every time but I think I will just in case)

XX

I'm going to start doing this from Lena's point of view. It's much easier

'Okay, let's go over what I know right now' I thought to myself, 'I was in my room watching One Piece, I was surrounded by mist, I woke up in the world of One Piece, and now I'm on the Straw hat's ship….'

"GAH! I GIVE UP!" I yelled and sat up on the bed I was laying on, "None of this makes sense. I don't mind being here but still." This is why you don't need school. Logic is stupid. I'd like to see a school that could teach you to be prepared if you wake up in another world.

Being the ADHD person that I was (which by the way is not a bad thing to be); I was tired of sitting still so I walked up onto the deck. It was like watching an episode but WAY more real. Luffy and Usopp were playing a game; no one knew the rules due to both of the two changing them constantly, and Chopper was trying to keep the peace.

Franky, who had offered me cola earlier saying that it was 'SUPER' energizing, was at the wheel with a grin on his face as he look out to the ocean. Brook was just sleeping on the deck. I was a little worried because he had not asked me the question he always asks every girl. Not that I would show him but it was a bit weird. I hoped I would get to hear his violin sometime soon.

Nami and Robin were sunbathing in next to nothing and Sanji, being the lovable idiot that he is, was trying to not have a nose bleed while he served them food. I figured that Zoro was up in the crow's nest. I don't think he likes me very much. Even if he doesn't like me he is still one of my favorite characters along with Sanji, Smoker, Kid, Law, Luffy, Bepo, Crocodile, Buggy, Shanks, Ace, Whitebeard, Garp, Coby, Helmeppo, and I should probably stop or you're gonna get bored. There are many more but I'll spare you, this time.

I didn't know what to do at the moment so I just sat down and listened to the sounds around me.

_***…Lena…***_

I opened my eyes at that. I knew that voice but at the same time I didn't. It was soft and gentle but at the same time sounded strong and determined. A sudden warm feeling was around my neck. I looked down to see the necklace I always wore glowing softly. It had been a gift from someone very close, it was my treasure. The whole thing was silver with a thin chain and the pendant was engraved with the markings of a compass. On the back it said "Go confidently in the direction of your dreams" ~Thoreau.

Now, I'm not gonna lie and say I wasn't at all scared but I wasn't terrified either. I had seen many weird things since watching anime so this classified as normal but I wasn't really prepared for this.

_***Can I play too?***_ the voice spoke again, _***I want to talk with everyone as well.***_

Now at this point a normal person would be freaked out, but I never said I was normal now did I? "Who are you?" I asked, "I know you from somewhere…"

_***Yes, I am you in a sense. A part of you or more accurately an emotion you have.***_

I paused to think. "…. Do you have any idea how cheesy that line sounded?"

_***Ah! I'm sorry….***_

Now I just felt bad. "So you want to come out and… play, right?" I asked, "How do I let you out then?"

_***….***_

Oh no, please tell me I'm wrong. "You don't know how, do you?"

_***…..***_

Wow, now I can truthfully say that I no longer find this situation at all scary.

_*** It seems like I have to go for now. I'll see you soon.***_

I felt the presence leave and all was quiet again. 'This day could not get any weirder.' I thought. Yeah, yeah I know. I just jinxed myself. Wonderful.

XX

Was that too weird? I want to let you know now that whenever certain people talk the font will be different from now on. Just for the characters I made up though. Please R&R. I would also love some suggestions on what you want me to write. If there is a conversation between characters that you want to see or a scenario you want them to be in just let be know and I will do my best to write them.


	4. Randomness ensues

I have 2 followers now! Yay! I never thought I would get followers.

Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters are still not mine.

XX

'First I end up in another world and now I'm hearing voices' I mused over that for a minute, 'You know you're weird when this seems normal to you.'

"HEY, WEIRD GIRL!" Luffy yelled in my ear, "I'M TALKING TO YOU! HEY!"

"GAH! MY EARS!" I yelled, smacking Luffy on the head (wow, I just had a Nami moment O.O), "What do you want?!"

"Ow…. You were spacing out so I tried to get your attention. You don't have to hit me!" Luffy pouted, rubbing the huge red bump on his head.

"Sorry Luffy. What did you want by the way?" I asked.

"We found an island and I was wondering if you wanted to go explore it with us." Luffy said pointing out towards the sea, "Right over there. See?"

'That's odd. I thought the next island was Sabaody Archipelago' I thought, "Eh, who cares. This should be fun.'

"Okay, I'm in. Who else is coming?"

"Me, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, and you."

"So Nami, Brook, Franky, and Usopp are guarding the ship?"

"Yep. Let's go!"

I smiled at Luffy's enthusiasm. He might be strong but he acted like a child. "Yeah!"

When we reached the island I was awed by its beauty. The plants were a vibrant green and the flowers were of the brightest colors. The temperature was neither too hot nor too cold and the sky was almost cloudless. We split up into two groups. Luffy went with Robin and Sanji and I went with Zoro and Chopper. While the others planned what to do on the island I sat on the sand and stared out at the vast ocean.

I felt a sense of complete calm wash over me and a familiar warm sensation on my neck. 'What now?" I thought, looking down at my necklace.

_- It's nice out here isn't it? –_

This voice was not the same as the first one. The voice was monotone and didn't have any feeling in it. It reminded me of…. a rock? No emotion yet very strong and unbreakable.

_- I am just a bit insulted that you would compare me to a rock. - _

'Did the voice just read my-'

_- Before you even finish that thought, yes, yes I did. -_

'… Okay then. Well, what do you want?'

_- Nothing. Just commenting on the beautiful day. Bye. -_

'Wait! Hey, you can't just leave!' The calm feeling left and I felt my necklace cool down. Why was this voice different than last time? What the heck is going on? I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped up and spun around, freaked out by the sudden touch.

"AHHHHH!" Chopper yelled and ran behind a rock.

I came back to my senses and shook my head to clear it. "Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"O- OF COURSE NOT!" Chopper yelled, legs shaking. I sighed and smiled at him. He was so cute I wanted to hug him! … So I did.

"HEY, LET ME GO!"

Zoro stepped over and grabbed Chopper. "Stop messing around. Let's get moving. We are going to head east and meet up back here in an hour." I stared at him in shock. He was quite intimidating up close. He put Chopper down and started walking away.

It took me a few seconds before I realized something. "Hey, mister swords man!" I called.

"What?" He turned and looked at me.

"… East is the other way."

"…"

"Wow, you are REALLY bad with directions."

"SHUT UP!"

XX

Cheesy ending but I had to do it. Lena is going to get to know the crew in separate parts. The next chapter is where she gets to know Chopper and Zoro. Please R&R. Also give me suggestions on how I can make my story more fun :D


	5. You're still reading?

3 followers and counting! :D

Disclaimer: One Piece is…. You know what? No. Go read my first chapters for the disclaimer. I'm not doing it -_-

XX

I was sitting in a clearing next to Chopper as Zoro used his swords to knock fruit off the trees. Chopper kept looking over at me with fear and fascination. I was getting a bit bored so I decided to start the conversation myself.

"So, what is your favorite color?" And the winner of the most stupid question goes to...

Chopper looked a little surprised by the question. He thought about it for a while.

"Ummm, I like the color pink. What about you?"

Awwww! He is so darn cute! "I like the color blue."

He glared at me which startled me quite a bit. And then I remembered his nose. Oops.

"Are you making fun of me?!"

"No, no! I really do like that color!"

"….. Why?"

Should I just say cause it's pretty? No, I'll tell him the truth.

"Well blue can mean anything. There are so many shades of blue and it never has just one meaning. It can tell a lot about a person or a thing. That is why I like it."

Chopper looked at me in awe. He put one hoof on his nose and looked at it.

"… My nose is blue."

"Yes it is, and a very pretty blue it is."

He did that weird little dance of his and I laughed. Zoro came back and glared at us.

"One of you needs to help. I'm not doing all the work."

"I'll go" I said, "I think mister reindeer needs some rest."

Zoro grunted and started walking away. I waved goodbye to Chopper and ran to catch up with Zoro. After a bit of walking we found some fruits. Zoro put his swords on the ground and started gathering the fruit. I was about to help but I felt a strong tug in my gut. I looked around and my eyes fell on the three swords. My hand burned with the desire to touch them.

"… Hey, can I hold one of your swords?"

Zoro looked at me in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"… If you do anything weird to them I'll kill you."

"Got it."

I walked over to the swords. I knew Zoro cared for each of them. I reached out and my hand was drawn to the Wadō Ichimonji that had belonged to Kuina. I held it for a moment and then put it back. Before I knew what I was doing I asked the worst question.

"What was she like? The girl who owned this sword."

Zoro froze and if looks could kill then I would have been killed like a million times over.

"How do you know about that?"

"… Luffy told me?" Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it!

"That idiot." *phew*

"Well? What was she like?"

"She was strong and I made a promise to her. That is all you need to know."

I didn't say anything else until we met up with the others. I got a little bit closer to Chopper during this trip but I got nowhere with Zoro. Oh well, I can try again another time. Luffy ran up to me with a smile on his face.

"Let's go have an adventure now!"

Nami hit him once again.

"Don't decide things for your self!"

"But Nami, you said we could go on an adventure after we got the supplies."

"Yes, but don't make people go if they don't want to."

"No it's fine. I think it would be fun!" I said, "I was getting a little bored anyway."

Luffy grabbed my arm and started running.

"GREAT! LET'S GO!"

XX

This chapter isn't very good. It's hard to get the characters to stay in character . Please R&R.


	6. Why are you still reading?

I haven't updated in a long time! Sorry about that. I am so busy right now! I don't have time to do much of anything. I should be doing homework but I don't wanna :P

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up

XX

Last you heard I was being dragged by Luffy to go on an adventure on an island that I had never heard of, even after watching all of One Piece. Some strange events have been happening to me aside from the fact that I am in freaking ONE PIECE. And so ends my recap.

Nami had agreed to let Luffy and I explore the island as long as we had at least one other crew member with us to keep Luffy out of trouble. Pfff, like that's ever gonna happen. Luffy is always getting into trouble. To my surprise, it was Brook who volunteered to go with us. Luffy grabbed my arm and started running strait towards the large mountain at the center of the island.

"Hey Luffy!" I yelled (I call him Luffy because there is really no way to be formal with this guy), "Where are we going?"

"Shishishi, I have no idea!" he replied with a grin on his face. I mentally smacked myself for even asking that. Brook was running beside us with his violin in hand.

"Why did you bring your violin mister musician?" I asked

"Well Lena-san, you can't have a proper adventure without music you know. YOHOHO~!"

'He does have a point there. I mean if you think about it, we only hear music in anime because it's a show but there isn't really music playing during that part for the characters. Fight scenes would be so weird without music.' I thought to myself.

After a while Luffy stopped running and started eating the fruit off the trees. We decided to rest for a little bit before climbing the mountain. Brook went off with Luffy to gather more food while I waited. Now here is a fun guessing game for you. Whenever I'm with people and they aren't around at the moment, guess what happens? If you guessed that my necklace gets warm and I hear a voice then your right! Points for you!

'Hm, my necklace is warm. Why am I surprised *rolls eyes*'

**~ OMG WE ARE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE! YAAAAAYYYYY! ~**

Is it possible to go deaf from a voice in your head? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear your answer but my answer is yes, yes it is possible. Also, OWWWWW! MY EARS OR HEAD OR WHATEVER! OWWWWW!

**~ Oops. Hehe, sorry. I got excited, I mean come on! How can you not be! ~**

This time the voice reminded me of something very specific. A fangirl on a sugar high or a fangirl that just met her favorite actor/voice actor/character. That about sums it up.

'So what's going on this time?'

**~ Nothing except, YOU ARE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE! WHITH THE FREAKING ONE PIECE CHARACTERS! THIS IS SO COOL! ~**

' Oh that's alright, don't mind my hearing. I wasn't going to need it or anything…'

**~ Sorry! I forgot. Well, I have to go. Have fun! ~**

I didn't even try to stop the voice from leaving. That was the weirdest voice yet. I completely agree that this is awesome and all but that was just insane. The least they could have done was lower the volume. Man, my ears and head are ringing and pounding.

'When is Luffy gonna come back? And Brook? Where are they?' I thought to myself as I looked around. I was usually interrupted by someone after a voice talks to me. This is throwing my pattern way out of line, 'I should probably go look for them'

Just as I was getting up I heard a loud rumble coming from my left. I had a sinking feeling as I turned around. I was greeted with the sight of the mountain, which is apparently a volcano, erupting with Luffy and Brook running quickly down the slope being chased by lava. Luffy grabbed me as he and Brook passed me by. (What is with all the grabbing today? I'm not complaining but it's really weird)

"Luffy, what in Roger's name did you do?!" I yelled and yes I did mean to say Roger's.

"There was a strange lever on the side of the mountain and I though it might lead to a room with meat in it but when I pulled it the mountain exploded!"

"Only YOU would think that there was meat inside a mountain! Who else would even consider something as crazy as that?!"

"…"

"Brook, don't say anything."

"Yohohoho…"

XX

So how was it? Please tell me how to make my story better and if you see mistakes in any of the chapters plz let me know. I hope this chapter wasn't to dull.


	7. Let's pause for a moment

This has nothing to do with the story but I just wanted to say thanks to the kind people who are actually reading this.

Something that Chuck from Supernatural said comes to mind, "To be forced to live bad writing… I'm so sorry" I don't own anything from SPN either incase someone wants to yell at me for copyright.

Please give me suggestions for characters you want to show up, scenes between two characters that you want to see, characters you want me to put in my story that you created, or just how to make my story better. I love interacting with others so if you want to create a character for me to add to the story go right ahead.

Share this story with as many people as you can so that they can do the same. It would be so cool if this turned into a huge crossover! If you want me to do a crossover, btw, just tell me what characters from which show. Sorry, I'm just really excited to see what comes out of this.

Next chapter will be up at some point so until then, see ya!


	8. Do you enjoy reading this story?

How about we take a break from this adventure of mine and go back before the volcano erupted to see what the rest of the crew was doing on the Sunny. (This is partly because I think the story needed a change in perspective and partly because I need to figure out how to continue my story since I lost control of it a while ago)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I made

XX

As she watched Luffy drag Lena into the forest with Brook running behind, Nami didn't know whether to feel sorry for the girl or to be annoyed by Luffy's stupidity. Nami decided to feel both. Lena was, in many ways, a lot like Luffy. She seemed nice but Nami could tell she was hiding something. Robin walked over to Nami and smiled. They were both thinking about the same thing. There was a splash sound to the right and they turned to see Sanji holding an empty water bucket over Zoro's head which was now soaked.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, DARTBROW?"

"I'm just watering the plants, moss head" Sanji replied with a smirk.

"Really" Nami sighed, "Can't they be quiet for once?"

Robin giggled softly as Sanji and Zoro fought. They reminded her of puppies playing with each other.

"That's so cool!"

The girls turned to the left to be greeted by the sight of Chopper with sparkles in his eyes, Usopp proudly holding up his latest invention, and Franky making poses in the background. Robin giggled again while Nami face palmed. Luffy wasn't even here and the ship was noisy. Looking back to the ocean, Nami felt a sudden chill crawl up her spine.

"Hey Robin" Nami said, "Is it just me or is there something weird about this place? It's not on the map and it seems very hard to miss it."

"Yes, you do have a point. I also noticed that the clouds and waves seem to be going through the island. It's almost like it isn't even there."

Nami looked around and realized it was true. The clouds seemed to disappear when they were within a certain distance of the island and then reappear the same distance away from the island but on the opposite side. The waves were doing the same thing.

"I'm going to take the waver and get a closer look. I have a bad feeling about this. Franky! I need the waver!"

"SUPER leave it to me!"

Soon, Nami was speeding across the water towards the area where this strange set of events was taking place. She crossed where the waves met whatever invisible line made them disappear, and turned to look behind her. Her eyes widened in shock because behind her was only ocean. Nami turned around, going back the way she came, and the island reappeared.

'What the heck' Nami thought, 'How is this even-'

She was cut off by the sound of marine battleships approaching.

'We need to get out of here quick! I hope I can get back before Luffy does something stupi-'

She was again cut off but by a loud explosion this time. The volcano at the center of the island was erupting and Nami could just barely make out the figures of Luffy, Lena, and Brook running down the side of it being chased by lava.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT RUBBER IDIOT!"

XX


End file.
